Naruto Of Blades
by jacknack
Summary: Jack of Blades tricks death again, but this time he ends up in the shinobi world where he finds our favorite ninja Naruto, might not make a chap in time, something important has happ
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Of Blades**

**I**** don't own Naruto or Fable's Jack of Blades**

**No pairing yet**

**My first fic, so if there are any mistakes so tell me as fast as possible.**

**This fic is about that Naruto comes over Jack of blade(mask) who need to rest in something organic, which means that he can't take over Naruto's body so now that that's clear, lets move on to the story.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: Pilot chapter**

_**In an unknown world in an unknown time**_

"_**Wear me…and gods will envy you power…"**_

"its tribal that you cast the mask away "

"_**Wear me…and the world will bow to your feet"**_

"do you hear me, cast the mask away"

The mask started to glow red, but that was not the power of hypnotism to trick the hero, it was the power of teleportation and time.

"_**Wear me…and you shall be immortal!"**_

"DESTROY IT!!"

The hero shook his head and threw it, but his eyes went wide as he saw the mask just disappeared into thin air.

"_oh no…" _was all he could think.

_**Fire country: Konoha**_

In the fire country there was a boy who will have the greatest adventure of all time, this boy is Naruto.

"No more D-rank missions!!!" everyone's eyebrows twitched

"Naruto, you are only gennin you most understand that you aren't ready for higher missions" said Iruka

The hokage Sarutobi sighted

"Well, you have done 48 D-rank missions so ok Naruto, C-rank it is." Sarutobi said with a smile, while Naruto had stars in his eyes.

"Really! Man I love you gramps! Ne what's the mission"

"He he, you have to escort someone to the Wave country, you can come inn now Tazuna"

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke(the bitch) and Naruto turned their heads to the door to find…a drunk man?

The man took a sip of his zake and said "these kids are going to protect me, and what's with the little one? He looks like a clown…"

"_You heard that Sasuke-teme hehe…wait!?!"_

"I'll kill you!!!" Naruto tried to attack him, but Kakashi held him down.

"why do I have a feeling that this mission is going to be long?" Kakashi said with a sigh

"hmph.." Sasuke was actually glad, but didn't show it.

"Sasuke-kun, you're so cool." Guess who…(stupid fan girl)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said with a whiney voice, Kakashi's reply was his famous 'hmmm', "Are we there soon, nothing special is happening…" Kakashi slapped his perverted book shut, "Naruto, this mission is to escort Tazuna, not a assassination assignment, so just protect Tazuna" he heard Naruto mutter 'from who, draft'.

Then suddenly two ninjas ran towards Kakashi and shredded him into pieces."One down, four to go…", Naruto was frozen to do a shit, but the wannabe Sasuke kicked one of the shinobis threw a shuriken in the chain that was connected to each of the attackers and then threw a kunai to fasten the chain in a tree. That didn't stop the shinobis tough, they un-attached the chain, one attacked Sasuke and one attacked Tazuna, when all seemed to be lost Kakashi showed up in less than a second and owned the shinobis.

"Kakashi-sensei!?!" Sakura screamed as the banshee she is.

"Good work Sasuke and good work to you Sakura to always be with Tazuna, Naruto are you okay?" Kakashi asked with little concern in his voice.

"Yeah…" _"What was that, why didn't I move, why am I weak!!!" _

"what's wrong scardy-cat" Sasuke asked with a smirk. _"Damn him!!" _Naruto was angry, but didn't show it. Tazuna saw the tension around so "Well, let's continue were soon there, well soon at the Waves not the town"

Team 7 and Tazuna were on their way until Naruto suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Everyone stopped and looked at Naruto, then Naruto felt the pain and agony, he screamed so loud that Kakashi thought it had to be something to do with the kyuubi, "Naruto!?!" Kakashi rushed to his side.

All Naruto saw was the color red, but that wasn't the worst he heard a voice _**"Help me, I need your help. Find me, help me and I will grant you power, power that even all the kages fear… you need MY POWER COUSE YOU'RE WEAK"**_ Then Naruto was okay he looked up…only to get hit by Sakura. "NARUTO-BAKA don't scream like that!!" "Sorry" Kakashi looked at him strange, but let it go, for now, I mean a boy suddenly screams and just walk like nothing Is a bit strange. _"what was that…" _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Team 7 was walking through the forest, but Kakashi stopped them with his easily nice words "Every one DOWN!!". Just as he yelled that out team 7 heard a screeching sound, everyone jumped down, but Naruto was a bit to late.

" NARUTO!?!" Kakashi didn't want to lose another team-mate, but the sword flew right through Naruto as if he was air.

"What the…"Naruto looked scared as hell, but he had to forget that for now.

"ooh…that was a nice trick boy…" said a voice around.

"Momochi Zabuza" Kakashi growled. "Copy ninja Kakashi, what an _honor_" he said sarcastic.

"Oi!! Who the hell are you?" Zabuza looked at Naruto "I was about to ask you brat, hoe did you flew through my blade just like that?" Zabuza only got a questioned look.

"Zabuza…why don't you just leave...from this world!" Kakashi reviled his sharingan, Sasuke looked like he had seen a ghost rider. "ooh the Sharingan just as we are about to start kukuku **`Hidden mist technique`**"

The fog became thicker and thicker, almost impossible to see " team 7, protect Tazuna at all cost!" Kakashi yelled through the mist, but then Zabuza let out a strong KI (killing intent) and Kakashi used his sharingan to look at his team, Sasuke was shaking, Sakura had tears in her eyes, but Kakashi's eyes went wide as he saw Naruto wasn't affected at all like if he didn't feel it at all. "don't worry Sasuke, I won't let anyone die in my team" Sasuke was a bit better, but when he saw how calm Naruto was he was pissed (angry not scared).

"Are you sure of that Kakashi…Its over…" Zabuza appeared right between Tazuna and team 7, but when he was about to slash Tazuna something happened, Naruto to a kick that looked like konoha sennpu and threw a kunai after the flying body, but it turned to water. "good work Naruto" **"`suiton ****Suirō no Jutsu (water prison)`"** Zabuza trapped Kakashi in a water ball "Kakashi-sensei!!" the team shouted, "Listen team, take Tazuna and get out of here" _**"Show me boy, show me you can wear me, show me the POWER, show it by killing that man AHAHAHAHA!!" **_Naruto heard the voice again, "sorry Kakashi-sensei, we can't do that **`Kage Bunshin no jutsu`**"

10 clones appeared and attacked Zabuza, normally Zabuza's clone would own Naruto, but something was wrong, the voice in Naruto's head told him exactly what to do, the whole team looked in awe at the skills Naruto showed _"What's with Naruto, how did he became so strong, I need to be so strong to kill…HIM!"._

Naruto's clones had disappeared and he ran with great speed towards Zabuza, Zabuza jumped to dodge the chacrafided punch, but he soon regretted that because Kakashi was free and defeated Zabuza with a Water dragon technique.

"you're future is death…"Kakashi said with a deadly voice, "death? I'll tell you my futu-" Zabuza couldn't finish that sentence before a senbon flew right in his neck, team 7 stood there confused, then a hunter-nin from the trees "thank you for-" "Oi, who are you!?!" Naruto got in a head lock by Kakashi, "well, as I said, thank you for taking Momochi Zabuza down, I've been after him a long time, so bye" then he/she left.

"well, let's get going" Kakashi started to leave, "why did that person take our kill!!!"Naruto wasn't happy at all, "what was youuu goinggg too doooo…." Naruto looked at Kakashi strange, his voice just died out, but his mouth still moved, Sasuke and Sakura didn't care why?

"_**That's good, have a killer side you will need it AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, now come you are close to me"**_ Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke's eyes went wide as the blond boy fell unconscious. "Naruto!?!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Land of the Wave: Tazuna house**_

"what's wrong with Naruto sensei?" Sakura asked, "I don't know…_`Maybe it's the seal`"_

Team 7 (not Naruto his asleep) were talking about the mission and that Zabuza was still alive, but while they were drinking tea or whatever Naruto didn't had a good time.

_**Dreamland**_

Naruto saw a bandit raid, one of the bandits was going to kill a young girl, Naruto attacked the bandit only to get kicked in the gut, he fell back and saw the bandit cut the of the head, the blood was everywhere. _**"Do you want the power, do you want to protect them? Then wake up from this foolish dream and find me, you do want to help your friends do you, I so long to help you…"**_

_**Tazuna's house: Naruto's room**_

Naruto jumped out of his bed, looked around fast and then relaxed, it was a dream._ "I need to find that person, but where…"_ Kakashi entered the room "Naruto I have some disturbing news" "what?" "Zabuza its still alive…" "Oh, alright…" Kakashi looked in disbelief "alright?...Naruto, Zabuza is ali-"Naruto cut him off "Kakashi-sensei, I'm going for a walk. When's training?" Kakashi frowned "um…three hours." "ok" Naruto walked down and saw a woman "err…hello?" Naruto started "hi I'm Tsunami, Inari's mother" "who's mother?" then a little boy came in the room, "hi, you have to be Inari?" Inari looked at Naruto then Tsunami "mom, why is he here, he will get killed" Naruto sweat dropped," well I see you sport, bye Tsunami" Naruto waved and Tsunami waved back.

Naruto was far into the forest and he followed a bird call, why he didn't know, but he did. _"why am I doing this" _Naruto continued to walk until he saw a stone wall…with a head!! "WHAT THE HELL!?!" Naruto yelled to the head. **"You are the one that interests Jack of Blades, but to get trough you have to make a decision that will change your life forever, are you willing to do what Jack says?"** Naruto gulped, change his life? Forever? "yeah I'm ready…" the stone head saw the hesitation **"hmmm… remember, don't be a hardheaded fool around Jack" **The head suddenly open to Naruto's surprised. Naruto entered to a big room (think a black chamber of fates), there was a lot painting on the wall, but one painting was of Naruto in the forest looking at the stone head _"what the…" __**"So you've come, it's been a long wait, 2000 years…" **_Naruto looked after the dark voice, and in the middle of the chamber was a Mask (look at my profile picture). Naruto slowly walk towards the mask and each step he took he felt colder and strangely more energic. _**"Your name?"**_ "Uzumaki Naruto, and you?" _**"take me up." **_Naruto did so and looked at it _**"Boy I have seen your childhood, and those villagers trying to kill you, would you let me ease that pain?" **_the mask said with a gentle voice. "how?" _**"normally I take over the person who have the mask on, but I'm going to take over the demon inside you, and in return you will have power that even the kages will fear." **_Naruto looked at it wide eyed " I don't want the old man to fear me" the mask started to glow red _**"with my power you can become hokage really easy, just take the mask on and you'll be so strong, you will be Naruto of Blades!!" **_Naruto took the mask closer and closer and the mask was on, first nothing happen, but inside in his soul the Kyuubi was fighting for dominance Jack won.

"The power…It fe_**els GOOD**_"

Next Chapter: the power of Blades

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Guildmaster: And so the boy's adventure began, The hero of oakvale failed killing Jack of Blades, and now the boy and Jack was one. No one know what will happen, but you, if you keep on reading: Naruto of Blades** __


	2. The power of Blades

**Naruto Of Blades**

**I**** don't own Naruto or Fable's Jack of Blades**

**No pairing yet**

**My first fic, so if there are any mistakes so tell me as fast as possible.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2: The power of blades

"where am I?" Naruto was tired as hell, the wave of power completely exhausted him. "augh…" Naruto groaned as he slowly went to his feet. He wasn't in the Chamber anymore and Naruto had the mask on, Naruto took his hand up to his face and removed it, but all the power was still there, well half of it. "What the?" _**"Seems like you've woken up, took your time, and why did you take the mask off?" **_Naruto took it on and felt the power again _**"good, now listen**_ _**here Naruto, you've just got my powers so you need to learn how to use It, but first you need a sword, ask that bridge builder if he knows any blacksmiths around here."**_ Naruto shrugged and took a step only to here a 'clink' he looked down and saw his headband, he took it up and placed it in his pocket.

When Naruto returned to the house he meet Tazuna, "hey Tazuna!" Tazuna turned around and gave Naruto a questioned look "what's with that mask?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, even though it's in his mask "nothing, were is everyone and I wonder do you happen to know any blacksmiths around here maybe?" "Your team is training 10 kilometers to the north from here, and yes there is a blacksmith in the village, just walk strait that way and turn right after maybe 5 minutes" Naruto didn't answer and went for the blacksmith.

Once Naruto found the blacksmith he asked the worker for a sword, the seller said that it would take a week to make the sword Naruto was asking for, but Naruto said ok.

_**In the forest: 10 kilometers from Tazuna's house**_

"good you've mastered three climbing, it took you Sasuke 1 day, that's good now next well-" Kakashi couldn't finish because Naruto entered. Team 7's eyes went wide as they saw Naruto with the mask. "what's with the mask dope?" Sasuke said with a mocking tone, but to his surprise Naruto wasn't affected by it, "nothing, Kakashi-sensei what have you trained?"

"Sakura and Sasuke just learned three climbing, Naruto you need to learn it, but its hard you have to-"while Kakashi explained Jack told Naruto an easier way _**"Now do it"**_ Naruto just walked to the three, took a foot on it and walked up, everyone's eyes widened, well except Sasuke he was furious "_I used a day and he do it right away, how!!"_ "Naruto, how did you do it?" Kakashi asked dazed while Naruto gave him a questioned look "what you told me, and I did it…" _"There is something with that mask" _"well team 7, training is over for today lets return to Tazuna."

_Tazuna's house: kitchen _

"well let's eat" Tsunami said with a smile, Naruto looked at the food "Itadakimasu", everyone looked at him waited for him to take of the mask, and well he did, like nothing to hide, but everyone's eyes went wide at the color of his eyes, they weren't blue any more the eye ball was black, the blue in the eyes were now yellow and the pupil was black. Naruto looked at all the expression towards him "what?" he asked "nothing" Tsunami answered, Naruto shrugged and started to eat.

After the meal he went out to train, _**"you know my powers, but you don't have a slightly clue have to use it, so I'm going to teach you my magic…my favorite magic is something called assassin's rush, it gives you great speed and that you can go through objects, you have used it before when that sword came after you, do you remember?"**_ Naruto thought back and remembered how scared he was, he thought he was cleaved in two, _"yeah, I remember" __**"good, now let's start shall we?"**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Many hours later**_

"*pant pant* this is hard as hell!" Naruto where able to do it, but only 2 meters, he tried again were able to do 2, but then he just fell, he knew he needed good balance to the freaking technique, but he didn't give up. Naruto fell down unconscious.

_**Some hours later **_

"Excuse me…" Naruto woke up to see a beautiful girl in front of him. "you shouldn't sleep outside, you could catch a cold" Naruto looked at her" I'm never sick, so don't worry, who are you and what are you doing here so early?" "I'm gathering herbs for a friend, he is really hurt" Naruto nodded and went to his feet "well that was nice, I should get going…" the girl stopped him "you're a ninja right?" Naruto nodded "then what is your reason to fight, do you fight to protect or to destroy?"

Naruto thought for a second, the old him would snapped back at the destroy part, but the mask changed him, but still "protect, I do it to protect, what's your name?" the girl hesitated, Naruto continued "you don't have to tell me if you don't want, I'm Naruto of Blades"

"_what the…were did Blades come from" _"I'm Haku…I'll hope we meet again Naruto-san" then she went, Naruto stared at her back until she wasn't in his eye sight anymore "we will hunter-san, we will…" then he went back.

_**Tazuna's house: entering **_

Naruto entered the house. "ah Naruto where have you been…?huh?" Naruto just went up to his room without answering. "Naruto has acted strange lately, first the fainting and now the mask and his creepy eyes, I mean what the hell, what do you think Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke only answered Sakura with his `hmph` sound. Kakashi was a bit scared, when Naruto took off the mask, it felt like if it was 1000 of Zabuzas that made killer intents.

"_what's happening to you, Naruto?" _

Naruto was in his room and meditated, trying to learn magic was like learning German, and Naruto is Japanese. _**"I'm going to learn you some tricks with a sword when the blacksmith is done, but for now concentrate, I want that you shall be strong, after you have become hokage then you have to repay me, but that's not important now, concentrate" **_Naruto did concentrate and when he opened hi eyes he was at the bridge _"how did I do that, That was so COOL!!" __**"you have learned teleport, but remember you can't use that in a fight." **_Naruto started to pout "_what, why?" __**"if you want to close your eyes in half an hour in a fight, then be my guest, but to get around in a fight then you an use assassin's rush"**__ "ok…" _Naruto walked back to the house, he didn't teleport because it's faster to walk.

_**Tazuna's house: 2 am**_

Naruto couldn't sleep that night, he was far to exited to try his new power, he felt stronger, faster and powerful, he really want to learn assassin's rush at 10 meters, 2 meters is just too little. _" Jack, is it possible that you can get me to sleep?" _Then Naruto fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Next morning**_

Naruto heard a crash downstairs and Tsunami screamed, Naruto quickly jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs, when Naruto came down he saw that two guys tried to rape Tsunami in front of Inari, Naruto couldn't wait when he saw that they ripped her clothes off, and stack their fingers in her pussy, she screamed in agony, "what do yo_**u think you're DOING!!" **_the two men looked at Naruto with wide eyes, that voice was so dreadful (Jack's voice). In less than a second they were kicked through the wall.

"_**You okay Tsunami?" **_Naruto gave her his towel, and he stroked her hair Tsunami blushed a little, but was a bit scared of Naruto.

The two bandits ran at Naruto with their katanas, Naruto waited and waited, when they were about to cut Naruto he used assassin's rush "WHAT!?!" both yelled in surprise, he just went right through them, and their world went dark. _**"**_**Tsunami, we**re is my team?" Naruto was calmer and had his regular voice, "at the bridge…" Naruto nodded and before he left "are you sure you're okay?" Tsunami smiled and nodded.

"_**Run to the blacksmith, you're sword is ready" **_Naruto changed his direction to the smith _"thank you Jack, without you I wouldn't be able to help Tsunami…" _Naruto didn't wait for a reply.

_**Joe the Blacksmith**_

"Oi you here old man?" the blacksmith came "ah Naruto, your sword is ready" he said with a smile, he went out of the room and came back with a sword (think master katana from fable1) "well that will be 2000ryo"

Naruto's eyes went wide, he didn't have that much, when he was about to cancel the deal Jack said _**"Listen, you need the sword not only to help your friends that are fighting to their death now, you need it to my power" **__"I don't have the money to buy it!" __**"kill him." **_Naruto looked frightened _"what!!!" __**"You're friends is about to die now, and you need that sword, you're a ninja and the new member of the court…" **__"Court?" __**"Just kill HIM, or else your friends will DIE" **_Naruto looked at the blacksmith with dark eyes, the blacksmith eyes went wide, but then he was dead.

_**The great bridge**_

Sasuke was getting his ass kicked by ice lady inside the ice mirrors.

Kakashi and Zabuza looked at each other, while watching their team mate fight.

Sakura protected Tazuna.

"oh….seems like That brat have some problems, but I wonder where is that other brat." Kakashi was about to answer, but then everyone felt a surge of power at the bridge, when they turned their heads they saw Naruto, Naruto mask was glowing red and all of them could feel that he was angry.

"_Naruto!?!" _team 7 thought, _"Him…" _Haku's Thought "_The Brat!!!"_ Zabuza's thought.

Naruto's mask didn't glow anymore and he jumped inside the ice mirrors, Sasuke got a thick mark on his head "Naruto!! Why do you jump inside you could take her from the outside" "because I did so weakling…" Sasuke was beyond angry now first he got his ass kicked by a girl (I'm not a sexist) and second Naruto the lowest of lowest calls him weak.

"Sasuke you're too weak to continue, step aside I'll take care of her." Naruto wanted so much to go crazy, but Sasuke would only be in the way "listen here dope, I'm not go-"Sasuke went straight to dream land because Naruto gave him a hit. "So, shall we start Haku?" Haku's eyes went wide "so…you know" "yep, so lets start" Naruto took out his sword and got in his guard (his guard is just like Jack of blade's).

"_**Your first battle with me, I feel honored now show her who you are, show her The power of BLADES!!" **_in a second Naruto flew towards Haku with great speed, Haku went wide eyed and quickly jumped in a mirror.

Every mirror got a image of Haku, Naruto didn't look any scared, he just stood there, _"not scared?" _she jumped at him with all speed she could muster, but when she was about 5 meters he jumped right through her, _"What!?!" _she ran to the closest mirror, but Naruto was suddenly in front of her, she quickly dodged the sword, and were able to get into a mirror.

"_**Illusions she's trying to make you look like a fool, she deserves to DIE!!" **_Jack loved to see Naruto battle, at most against someone that don't stand a chance.

"_I must end this quickly, his way to dangerous for Zabuza-sama" _all the images of Haku threw senbons, but Naruto just said "taking me for a fool**, you're going to DIE!!" **Haku was trembling slightly at that voice, all the senbons suddenly just change their directions from Naruto to Haku, she quickly jumped out of the mirror only to regret that because Naruto was already behind her **"DIE!" **

Kakashi had Zabuza in a grip with dogs, but both eyes went to the ice mirrors who suddenly braked down, _"Haku lost!?!" _the next thing that happened was that Haku came flying form the ice to in front of the jounins and she was messed up, lots of blood everywhere she was breathing hard. Naruto walked slowly to her body **"you l**ose, give up" she slowly went to her feet "I can't give up, Zabuza-sama wouldn't have any use for me" Naruto looked irritated "fine…**then die you unusable tool!!" **and with that, Haku fell over the down to her knees and got tears, but there was no wound, she looked up and saw Naruto's face and se blushed a little.

Naruto went to one knee "your life isn't over yet, you still have something in your life, your youth, don't let that go" Naruto took away her tears, and took on the mask again. "we have company"

"Looks like you failed, doesn't matter wasn't going to pay you anyway" Gato the crime lord said while 438 bandits was behind him, "damn you!!" Zabuza growled, the dogs were gone and all the ninjas (not Sasuke) was facing Gato. "Seems like the demon fell by 1 one eyed man, and the whore was defeated by a weak boy, don't worry I'm going to heal that whore and have some pleasures he he" Haku growled, but Naruto walked in front of all.

"Naruto?" Kakashi didn't know what he was doing, but didn't like it. "Kakashi that man called me weak, **no one calls Naruto of Blades weak!!" **Naruto started to glow red _**"Naruto listen you're going to learn a nice technique now do this" **_Naruto got the instructions in his head. Naruto jumped high in the air and swung his sword and a bullet of purple magic flew over the bandits and that one bullet became 10 bullets and killed all the bandits, but not Gato. Everyone including Gato watched the power, but when Naruto landed on his feet he took Zabuzas sword and ran towards Gato and without any last words he cut his head off.

Naruto started to laugh like a crazy man, and then he fell down cold.

_**One month later: the bridge**_

Everyone was there to say goodbye, Sakura had tears and Sasuke for once had a smile and Naruto was just standing and watched. "thank you for all, you've saved this village from Gato is there anything we can do you for your kindness?" Tazuna asked, "No…it was our mission, but take this money for the blacksmith's funeral" Naruto gave Tazuna the money, "No one knows how he died, but thanks"

Zabuza and Haku was going with team 7 to konoha, maybe they could finally get some rest there.

"Naruto" Kakashi started, "hmmm?" "I knows it's a while ago, but where have you learned all you techniques" everyone was interested in this, but Naruto only said "None of your business" some guys pouted, but Sasuke _That power…it have to be the mask… I need that POWER!!!" _

(Picture of Naruto fighting Haku with Fable 1 theme)

**And so his true story has begun, already fought an unbeatable opponent and didn't show his cold heart to his new friends.**

**But the boy had shown his cold heart, by killing a person that didn't had anything to do with all the chaos, already Jack has made him cold, but what will happen at the Chuunin exam, that you will know if you continue reading Naruto of Blades.**

Next Chapter: From water to sand


	3. From water to sand

**Naruto Of Blades**

**I**** don't own Naruto or Fable's Jack of Blades**

**No pairing yet**

**My first fic, so if there are any mistakes so tell me as fast as possible.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3: From water to sand

_**Konoha: Hokage office**_

"And that's why the mission turned to A-rank." Finished Kakashi

The hokage sighted_ "how am I going to tell the council that Sasuke went on a A-rank mission instead of C-rank, I could say that I have Alzheimer…" _"Erm…Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi got out of his trance, "hmmm? Oh, sorry… so where are your team?"

It was true, Kakashi talked to the Hokage alone.

"well, first thank you for letting Zabuza and Haku stay in Konoha, and second I need to talk to you about Naruto…" "What's wrong with Naruto?" Sarutobi's eyes went serious and dark, Kakashi felt the tension " nothing is wrong with him, but he has changed during the mission, it's hard to explain, but he is stronger and not because I have trained him, but something else…"

Kakashi and Sarutobi was deep in thought's, until the hokage asked "so, are you going to put your team on the exam?" "yes, I'm sure that they are ready with Sakura's brain, Sasuke's eyes and Naruto's eeh…mystic they will be unstoppable!!" Sarutobi raised a brow while he had a huge sweat drop.

_**Streets of Konoha**_

Naruto was bored as hell, Zabuza and Haku got his apartment witch mean that he had to find a new home, but he doesn't actually have money. _**"Boy, there is three young children that is watching you" **_Naruto turned to see a rock with eyeholes. "ermh… Konohamaru, it's not so smart to have eye holes or breathing holes on the rock…" the three children jumped out and made a corny pose.

"Just as I thought, you still have the skill to find us!!" _"Skill?"_

"well, you promised that you would play ninja with us after you've been on that mission" _"urgh…" the old Naruto would be happy to do it, but Naruto of Blades wouldn't _"listen, I can't play with you now, I have to find a place to live…hey, maybe you could help me" "how"

"go to your grandpa and say that I need a place to stay, now run off" Naruto said with a smile, but Konohamaru couldn't see it because of the mask.

"ok boss!" Konohamaru ran, but before he even got five meters, he crashed into a boy who looked older than Naruto.

"ow!, watch were you're going brat, let me return the favor" The boy raised Konohamaru in the air by his collar then he raised his other hand and was about to hit him.

"Kankuro, put that kid down before you get into trouble" the newcomer was a girl with a huge fan on her back.

"Why Temari? This brat crashed into me!" answered Kankuro with a scoff, Temari sighted maybe someone didn't see it, but she was so wrong.

"Can you please let the kid go…" Naruto had watched the whole scene and he thought it was really amusing.

"Why should I?" Kankuro snapped, "Well, two reasons, one it's because that's the Hokage's grandson, and second if you don't I'll beat you into a pulp…" Kankuro dropped Konohamaru and walked to Naruto. When he was in front Naruto he said "you beat me? Ha you're just a wannabe ANBU"

Naruto tilted his head to the side "you tell me, wannabe Catwoman.." Kankuro got a tick mark and raised Naruto by his collar "Oi, what did you just call me!?!" "Catwoman?" Kankuro hit Naruto all he had in the mask, but Kankuro got wide eyed as he felt pain and Naruto wasn't affected by the hit "arrgh!!!" Kankuro looked at his fist and saw frost damage _"what the!?!" _Thought both Kankuro and Temari.

"Konohamaru… go to your grandpa and say what I told you" Konohamaru ran to the hokage tower, and Naruto just turned around and started to walk away.

"OI!!!! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!!!" Naruto sighted and saw that Kankuro took of the strange object on his back "Kankuro!?! Are you going to use that?" Temari looked a bit scared of the situation, "hell yeah I'm goin-" "Kankuro, if you do one more stupid thing, I'll kill you…" Suddenly a little sand storm was between Naruto and Kankuro, but the sand got away quickly as a boy stood there.

"Gaara…" Kankuro stuttered, Naruto could easily feel the killer intent that was radiating around this Gaara.

"sorry about my brother, he is an idiot…" "Hmph, I can see that, at least there are one person with brain" Naruto could hear the scream of 'HEY!?!' from Temari so he answered " you didn't stop Catwoman over there by almost hurting that boy, well I should get going."

Naruto turned to leave, but was stopped. "Hey, are you going to be at the Chuunin exam?" Kankuro asked, _"wants to fight me… he try" _"yeah, I guess" "what's your name?" Gaara asked.

Naruto looked down as if he was considering of not telling, "Naruto of Blades… you're Gaara?" "Sabaku no Gaara, I'm happy that you will be in the exam"

Then they walked away.

_**Konoha: South part**_

Team 7 was waiting for their sensei, but Sasuke didn't think of that, he was planning how to steal the mask away from Naruto, Sakura was asking every minute for a date from Sasuke and Naruto was training in his mind with Jack.

After 3 hours Kakashi came in a cloud of smoke.

"yo" "** You are LATE SENSEI!!!'' **Sakura screamed as the Banshee she is. "sorry I'm late, I was fighting SOILDER while I saw my dear friend Zack being murdered by the same organization he is from, while he protected his honor…" Silence was all. Picture the earth I the universe… "LIER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"well I have assigned you for the Chuunin exam, so here is the location for where the exam starts"

_**Academy: exam entrance?**_

"hey, you have to let us in!!" yelled a boy "yeah, we are genin that is allowed to go in!!" yelled a girl

"sorry folks, but you have to get through us to do so." Said one of the two small guards.

"_**Illusion, this is even the wrong floor, you knew that right?" **_Jack asked _"ermh…of course hehe, got to tell Sasuke before he looks like a fool, Sakura should have seen it" _Naruto looked at Sakura, but she haven't noticed it. Sasuke was about to attack the guard, but Naruto quickly made action.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? This isn't even the right floor for god sake…" Then Naruto turned and walked while all the genins looked at him wide eyed, before Naruto reached the stairs a guy with white eyes stopped him "hey, who are you?".

Naruto looked at him a second, then he just scoffed. "Sakura, Sasuke, let's go…" the two team mates came, but Sasuke was a bit angry because Naruto got all the attention.

_**Academy: training hall**_

Team 7 was about to go out to find the real stairs to third floor, but then a boy with green clothes came, "you with the strange eyes!!" Sasuke answered with a 'hmmm?' "Not you, the guy with the yellow eyes" Sasuke growled, and Naruto turned "What…" "I'm Rock Lee, and I'm challenging you to a fight!!".

"Why fight me, fight Sasuke, his an Uchiha" Rock Lee went a little wide eyed " I didn't know that!!" _"he didn't, but Sasuke has his logo on his back" _Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

"Uchiha Sasuke, will you fight me!" "are you sure, you will lose…" Sasuke said with his ' I'm better than you' voice. "yes, please" "hmph…"

Sasuke got in his guard and so did Lee.

_Ready_

Set

**GO**

Sasuke ran towards Lee in his Uchiha speed, Lee stood there still and watched easily, when Sasuke was about to kick Lee just grabbed the foot and yelled with all his youth "KONOHA SENPU!!" and kicked Sasuke across the room.

(Final fantasy winning music)

**Winner: Rock Lee **

Exp: 509. Gold:0  (sorry had to do it LOL)

"Sasuke, why didn't you use your Sharingan?" asked Naruto Sasuke only coughed, trying to get some air.

"now I will fight you….what's your name" Naruto looked at him "Naruto of Blades…" Rock Lee took his thumb up and smiled with his shiny smile, and then got in his fighting position, but Naruto didn't he just stood there waiting.

Rock Lee was the one this time to run towards the enemy certain for his victory, when he was half way there he heard Naruto's voice behind him "please tell me that aren't your max speed" Lee turned fast, but not fast enough.

Naruto hit him with a upper cut and Lee was crashing in the roof and when he fell down Naruto gave him a kick in the stomach that made him crash in the wall.

"well, that was fast" Sasuke and Sakura looked at how easily Naruto defeated Lee.

"how can a dope like you win over him, and not me!?!" Naruto didn't answer, Lee got up to his feet and took away the blood on his cheek. "you win, Naruto-kun you're flaming youth is incredible, I won't go so easy on you at the exam" "me nether" then a poof of smoke a older Rock Lee stood there in the most strangest pose ever.

"Lee, you lost to Kakashi's kids?" "Gai-sensei!" Lee started to tear up and so did this Gai "Lee!".

Team 7 blinked _"what?" __**"did you ask for something?"**_ _"no Jack, nothing at all" _

Then the team heard Gai behind them "so you're Kakashi's team, how is he doing" Sasuke and Sakura jumped a bit because he suddenly was behind them, but Naruto simply answered " he is doing fine, how do you know him?" "I'm his long time rival Maito Gai, and so that its clear I'm stronger than him" Gai's face faltered when Naruto said "good to know…"then Naruto walked to the exam.

_**Academy: exam entrance**_

Team 7 saw Kakashi leaning against the wall, when he saw them he smiled brightly "so you did it, that's good, good luck in there" the team entered.

Act 2: The Exam

When the team entered they saw lot of other guys there, both male and female, and maybe shemales, but I don't know.

"So team Uchiha is going to be in the exam ?" Sasuke was a bit proud, but didn't show it. "ready to get your ass kicked Naruto" Kiba said with a evil smile, Naruto only sighed he wasn't in the mood to yell, but this was one of the effect of the Mask, he would get colder towards people.

"_that's Naruto-kun? why is he wearing that creepy mask" _Hinata was a bit scared of him now.

"what's happening over there?" Sasuke asked Kiba "nothing much, just a guy who give out info about contestants", Sasuke got a smug smile on his face, then team 7 went to the guy with grey hair and glasses.

"I want info about someone" Sasuke demanded the guy "well, first my name is Kabuto and second, who?" Sasuke looked at Naruto "Uzumaki Naruto…" Kabuto looked in his card stock, but "are you sure that's his name, everyone got a little shock then Naruto said "it's Naruto of Blades." Kabuto looked again and found it "here it is "

**Naruto of Blades **

**Missions: D=49 C=0 B=0 A=1 **

**Skills: ?**

**Team mates: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**

**Sensei: Hatake Kakashi**

**Naruto of Blades real name in Uzumaki Naruto, but it got suddenly changed during a mission under a unknown reasons.**

Kabuto looked at the card wondered why it was so little info, but still a card is a card.

Kabuto started to talk about the exam, and while he talked about the villages that was participation in it, he made the sound village look bad.

Then Kabuto was attacked by three sound nins, but stretched his right arm out so that the nin with the metal arm took a back flip. Naruto looked down at him "shouldn't run, it is traffic you know" the sound nin went to his feet and tried to hit Naruto with all his got, but Naruto stopped it with his left hand and not only that, but with his ring finger, while the sound nin's eyes were wide he kicked him hard so that he flew across the room.

Everyone in the room (not Gaara or Sasuke) watched wide eyed, Naruto noticed this "what!?!"

"Everyone! Sit down, the exam is about to start" said a man with a bandana "I'm Morino Ibiki, and I'm your instructor" he said with a smile

(Picture of every genin looking at Ibiki with fable 1 theme)

**Guildmaster: So it has started, the Chuunin exam is about to get started, but why have Jack always been so quiet? And also why is Naruto more colder than usual, that you can find out if you continue to watch…**

**Every reader of this fic: NARUTO OF BLADES !!!! **

Next Chapter: Pen is mightier than sword?


	4. The pen mightier than sword

**Naruto Of Blades**

**I**** don't own Naruto or Fable's Jack of Blades cous if I did I would have written these chapter on a luxy ship **

**No pairing yet**

**My first fic, so if there are any mistakes so tell me as fast as possible.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 4: Pen mightier than sword?

_**Exam: room 1**_

"Everyone sit down and you will get your test" there were some chunins that gave tests to the children, Naruto tried to pay attention, but Jack wanted something else _**"I have giving you power that even the kages can't get, so now you have to give something to me…"**_ Jack used a nonchalant voice _**"you heard that there is a 1 month brake after the third part? Then I want you to find something for me…"**_ _"What?" Jack didn't answer and Naruto knew when to shut up with him._

"Start!" Ibiki ordered

Everyone looked at their papers, some groaned and some just started to write, Naruto looked at the paper and got a evil smile under the mask. _**"I know what you are thinking, do it to the guy who write behind you, he is an easy prey" **_Naruto scratched his left shoulder, but without any one notice he did a mind control spell on the guy, the guy then made small notes where the answers was written down and gave them to Naruto.

"_All to easy hehe" _then Naruto did so that the guy looked at the guy next to him, and that made his chunin career over.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Naruto looked around at the others methods and he was a bit impressed with Gaara's technique, the sand eye, Sasuke used his Sharingan while Sakura knew the answers.

_**Hokage tower: Meeting room**_

Every jounins watched the exam happen and some was impressed, but almost everyone wondered what Naruto did, they could see everyone else's method, but not his. Of course they could see the guy give Naruto the notes, but they knew that Naruto did something to him.

"did anyone see what Naruto did?" nobody answered the hokage "I see, well you should go to the tower in the forest…"

_**Exam: room 1**_

"the time is over, put your pen away!" Ibiki ordered, everyone did so and he continued "now the last and final question, but be warned if you choose wrong you will never be able to get to chunin rank!!" everyone in the room (except some guys, guess who) screamed in protest, "silence!" and there was silence easy as that, "now listen all who wants to leave is allowed to do that and take the test next year, now go if you are scared" a lot of guys left.

There was only 78 people left, but before anyone else left Naruto had enough "What the hell is wrong with you people" all eyes were on him "here you are at the exam to become chunin and because some pesky threat you go, foolish, those who leave this room can't even be a chunin, let alone ninja. Take chances, if you do take them, then you will may become something greater than chunin, so stop being afraid and start to move strait not back!"

Then all just sat there, taking in those words as a swamp. "no one else?" no one moved _"78 people left, that's make 26 teams, well best get it over with" _"well, you all pass" silence…."WHAT!?!" "There was no question, only a choice, so you all pass" he said with a small smile.

Everyone was glad of course, but without warning the window shattered and a woman stood in front Ibiki "No time for celebration, I'm the second instructor Mitarashi Anko!" most of the boys were drooling while the girls hit the guys who were drooling. "early as usual Anko" Anko had a blush of embarrassment "better early than late, like you…" then she got back to her posture "so many passed, are you getting soft on me Ibiki?" "don't blame me, blame the boy with the mask…" he said with a whisper so only she heard "whatever, meet me at the gate in training field 44"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Training field 44: Forest of Death**_

When everyone got there they saw Anko, Naruto could easily see that she had her eyes on him.

"Here you all are, I welcome you to the forest of death!" Naruto looked at the huge trees "forest of dea-" Naruto couldn't finish that line, a lot of pain shot up in his head and his hand automatically clutched his head.

_Flashback?_

"_He is trying to activate all the focus sites, you have to stop him!"_

"_I thought you weren't going to make it…"_

"_You aren't making this a much of a challenge"_

"_Meet me in the chamber of fate, I still need the blood in your veins!"_

**Back to real world **

The pain was gone _"what was that, I have never seen or heard that" _Anko saw that he didn't pay attention, she threw a kunai strait at him, but it stopped, just fell as if it loosed speed that fast. _"what the?"_ most of them thought, "well, let's start the second part shall we?"

After the explanation of the second exam, all got one scroll, Naruto's team got the heaven scroll. "ok, everyone ready? Start!!" All the teams jumped into the forest.

_**Forest of Death:**_

Team 7 was jumping on trees while they talked strategy

"ok, let me get this straight Naruto, you want to go alone to find the Earth scroll while we wait outside the tower hiding until you come back?" Sasuke looked in disbelief. "yes that's the plan" "what makes you better than me, that you were able to defeat Lee and I couldn't, is that's why!?!" "no, I do this because I am stronger than you, and you know it, so shut the fuck up and do what you are told!" Naruto's voice was harsh _"his been so cold lately, never thought I would think this, but I miss the old Naruto" _Sakura thought sad.

"now go, and please don't screw up" Sasuke scoffed and Sakura sighed then they were gone

Naruto shaked his head "not my fault that there is a guy after you Sasuke…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Forest of Death: Sasuke and Sakura**_

Sasuke and Sakura was sneaking around, trying even to find the way to the tower, but not so far away from them was a figure of a grass nin with a ominous aura that swayed out from him…or her?

"who are you?" Sasuke was careful, he could feel the killer intent, "kukuku don't use such a scary face Sasuke-kun" Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together, this guy was dangerous, "Sakura…we need to run, this guy is-" then they both froze.

So much killer intent, it was like watching their own death "kukuku what? Aren't you going to flee?" the person walked slowly towards Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura had tears in her eyes while Sasuke only thought _"move!! MOVE DAMN IT!!" _he got to his senses and took Sakura and ran as fast as he could.

"_Hmmm… wanna make a scene huh? Kukuku perfect"_ then the person followed fast behind them

_**Forest of Death: Naruto**_

"Stupid snake…" Naruto had just killed a summon, no problem, but that is a chunin technique and that snake was huge, so it's either Anko witch he suspect less or Orochimaru the snake sannin.

Then Naruto felt the pain again, the sickly painful pain.

_Flashback?_

"_Maybe you are strong enough to defeat ____"_

"_All these flames, reminds me when I burned down Oakvale!!"_

"_you bear the mask of ____"_

"_STOP HIM!!!"_

**Back to real world**

The images faded, _"what's happening Jack?" __**"it's seems like we soon complete…perfect" **__"what do you mean" __**"Soon will you have all my power, all my spells and even my very own blood, and you need my blood to get the object for me, oh I'm going to enjoy this" **__"what is this object" __**"you will find out soon, but now maybe you should fight the guy who are trying to take your heaven scroll…"**__ "what do you mean? Sasuke got i-" _Naruto's eyes went wide _"crap" _

Naruto jumped on trees, following the chakra traces of Sasuke_, _he could feel that Sasuke used fire techniques and even the Sharingan, a strong enemy indeed.

Naruto could see that Sasuke was clutching his neck and screamed in agony, "what did you do to Sasuke-kun!!"screamed Sakura "I gave him my gift, and soon he will search for me, I'll promise you that kukuku"

"Sakura where is the heaven scroll?" "that man burnt it" she said between sobs _"damn…" _

Naruto and Sakura took Sasuke a safe place under roots of a big tree, Naruto was watching the area to make sure no one was there.

While Sakura was tending Sasuke, Naruto felt three sources of chakra coming their way, and they had a weak killer intent.

Naruto hided in a tree and waited for the attackers to come, then he saw the sound nins that was messing with Kabuto in the writing test, oh this would be such fun.

"Oi, girl hand over Sasuke and we might consider to let you live" the female yelled " Sakura was wide eyed

"what wrong scared of us, you should be!!" the one with the strange objects on his hand flats yelled out.

When they took one more step, Naruto suddenly stood 6 meters in front of them with his sword in hand, "finally, someone to kill…" "you are the boy who sendt me in a wall" " yes, and?" the guy with the metal arm ran to attack Naruto, but when he was about to hit him he felt something was odd, he looked down and saw that his hand was gone "WHAT!?!" then the blood came "ARRRGGGHHH, MY HAND!!!" "well that was a challenge" then Naruto cut his head off.

The rest of the sound team looked wide eyed, the man stuttered out "w-we give up, h-here t-take our scrolls" he threw them to Naruto who caught them, "fine, run away then, before I change my mind…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Forest of Death: the tower **_

Naruto had Sasuke on his back while Sakura held the scrolls, when they arrived at their room they opened the scroll and Iruka stood there.

"congratulations team 7, you have made it to the third part" then he looked at Sasuke "eeeh? What's wrong with him?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and then Iruka " his asleep…"

_**The tower: Arena room**_

Sasuke was fully awake and now they stood in front all the jounins and even the hokage.

"good work everyone, good work, now let's start the third part of the exam, the fights"

Everyone of the genins got their own expression (not Naruto, he has a mask) "but it is an uneven number of fighters here, so is there anyone that would go on their free will, or do we have to take out one on our self" everyone was quiet "I'll go" all eyes were on Kabuto, Naruto chuckled "well, looks like the man with glasses can't take it, weak Kabuto, weak" Kabuto growled, then he left.

"well, if everyone is ready, let's start" a screen appeared and started to glow, and the name showed

**Uchiha Sasuke VS Yoroi Akado **(I will not write this battles, sorry, but a waste of time)

"winner, Uchiha Sasuke*chough*"

The screen started to glow again and this time it showed…

**Naruto of Blades VS Inuzuka Kiba**

"alright Akamaru, let's show this loser that he is a weak asshole" everyone in the room froze when they feelt the killer intent of Naruto, even Orochimaru who was disguised as a sound jounins.

"Fine Kiba, but I wi**ll show you have WRONG YOU ARE!!!"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Guildmaster: A fight to the death between two friends, is this really the influence Jack gives the boy or is it just the boy's will alone. Watch the next Chapter to see a long fight, it seems like Naruto wants to enjoy Kiba's pain…. **

Next Chapter: self control 


	5. Self controll

**Naruto Of Blades**

**I don't own Naruto or Fable's Jack of Blades cous if I did I would have written these chapter on a luxy ship **

**No pairing yet**

**My first fic, so if there are any mistakes so tell me as fast as possible.**

**Sorry for the ****delay, strange vacation….. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 5: Self control

_**The tower: Arena room **_

"will Naruto of Blades and Inuzuka Kiba come down to the arena." Kiba jumped down the rail while Naruto walked slowly down the stairs

**Naruto of Blades Vs Inuzuka Kiba**

Both Naruto and kiba looked in each other's eyes.

"why don't you just give up, you're that type of person who thinks he can take the world like that, but you are not. And the dream you have, to become hokage is just a dream nothing more, so just give up and I won't hurt you" Naruto chuckled at this

"who said I wanted to become hokage…" Everyone who knows Naruto was surprised at this.

Naruto took out his master katana and walked forward and when he was in the middle of the arena he turned it and crushed it to the ground so it stood there perfectly.

"are you ready?" asked the instructor.

"yeah!!" Kiba was hyped. The instructor looked at Naruto who only nodded

"_**Listen boy, why not do this my way" **_Naruto listened perfectly at Jack's little speech, and then he smiled under the mask, an evil smile.

"well…begin"

Kiba ran towards Naruto in a speed that was a little better than genin, and he raised his fist and gave Naruto his strongest hit he could muster, Naruto flew through the arena and crashed into the wall. Naruto coughed a bit and ran to Kiba and tried to hit him, but the hit was to slow so Kiba ducked and kicked Naruto right in his gut.

"AAAARRRGGGHH!!"

Naruto was on the ground in pain, while Kiba smiled in triumph.

"is that all you got! I warned you, and what do you do, you make yourself look like a fool, you're weak"

Naruto went slowly to his feet and he panted hard.

"I'm….not…going …down…" Naruto muttered out

"heh…fine take THIS!!"

Kiba ran towards Naruto and took all his chakra in his right palm and it hit right in the centre of the mask…but something was wrong, the hit looked like it didn't take effect and, it surely hit that's for sure, but Naruto didn't move. Instead he started to chuckle.

"kukuku…what's that Kiba? A bitch slap, do**n't make ME LAUGH!!!**"

Naruto gave him a upper cut and he flew straight to the roof and crashed, on the way down Naruto gave him a righteous kick right in the stomach and he flew into the wall, the wall didn't crack, but that's the scary thing, it was Kiba's bones.

Naruto walked slowly to Kiba and looked down at him.

"wow…a loser like me defeating a winner like you? How pathetic…"

Kiba was angry as hell, he went to his feet and hit Naruto right in the head, but when the arm touched the mask he felt pain, he jumped away from Naruto and looked at his fist, it was frost harmed, the mask was so cold, like if Naruto didn't have a soul.

When Kiba looked up he didn't see Naruto, but he saw a shadow, he turned only to get a kick in the head, he flew in the centre of the arena.

"giving up already…"

Kiba shook his head

"no, it's only begun! Akamaru NOW!!!"

"hmmm?" Naruto slowly turned and saw a lot of exploding notes, and they went off.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"great work Akamaru" Kiba fell to his feet.

The crowd was a bit speechless after that fight, but when Sakura saw that Kakashi took up the head band and used the sharingan, something was wrong.

"what's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked

"the match isn't over…"

The smoke of the bomb faded slowly away and there was Naruto one hundred present fine, Kiba looked terrified.

"using your own dog to make a trap and sacrificing you're well being to lure me to the bomb, well isn't that great"

"how? HOW CAN YOU NOT BE HARMED?!?"

Naruto walked slowly to Kiba who was too tired to even stand.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Akamaru jumped at Naruto only to get sent back in a wall.

"AKAMARU!!!" Kiba yelled, but then he heard a sheeting sound

Kiba turned and saw that Naruto pointed his sword at his neck.

"you give?" Naruto asked

Kiba didn't answer

"I said you gi-" The pain was back, his head was like a heart.

_Flashback?_

"_Don't worry, I have a little charming cell for you"_

"_I'm afraid of death that's why!!!"_

"_so you're William Black, only a boy"_

"_Can't you see that Jack is using you to destroy the guild?"_

"_The court is here, Jack and Knight, we are going to do it *Giggle*"_

"_the power, my power WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!"_

**Back to real world**

While Naruto was under pain, Kiba saw the opportunity

"Akamaru here!!!"

Kiba threw a pill to Akamaru and took one himself

'**Beast Human Clone' **

Akamaru turned to a clone of Kiba and together they spinned in an unbelievable speed

'**Dual Piercing Fang'**

They flew like drills towards Naruto.

"_what the hell, why now…huh?"_

Naruto turned and saw them coming

"**Fine BRING IT!!!!" **

Naruto slashed his sword horizontal at one drill.

Silence was all.

Then blood, the red color that could make a grown man puke, and much to.

Kiba was lying there, on the ground whit a huge stomach scar.

"_**Mwa HAHAHAHA!!!NOW STRIKE HIM DOWN MY BLOOD THIRESTY BOY, STRIKE HIM DOWN!!!"**_

Naruto raised the blade, but then yelled.

" I win!!!"

He then sheeted it, to his belt and walked slowly up the stairs, while having everyone's eyes at him.

"winner, Naruto of Blades. Please if the medic could come than that would be nice…"

They took Kiba and Akamaru to the hospital.

**Gaara Vs Rock Lee**

"that was some good fighting Naruto, I'm proud…" Kakashi said with a smile

Naruto didn't answer, he just sat down and closed his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flashback?_

_The most beautiful woman Naruto ever have seen walked to a guy with armor and a red hood._

"_So____, how does the searching go?" the woman asked_

"_still can't find him….the boy is around with my sword, and you know that it has power to destroy us"_

"_*Giggle* you worry to much ____, take it a bit easy" the woman seemed like if it was a joke_

"_and you should be more serious, why else are you the Queen of Blades…"_

**Back to the real world**

"winner, Gaara"

Naruto yawned

"what did I miss?" Kakashi turned to him

"Gaara almost killed Lee…" he said with a sad tone

"whatever…" Kakashi was surprised and a bit angry

"well that's all the fights, now if you please take these notes and say out what's number on them"

All did so and then they found out who they would fight in the next act of the exam.

Naruto was against Neji

_**Konoha: Street**_

"And you can't train me why?..." Kakashi had just told Naruto that he couldn't train him.

"Naruto, I have to train Sasuke, he will be facing Gaara and if you were awake to see how Gaara fights then you would understand."

"Fine, whatever I guess…" Naruto turned and started to walk away, Kakashi sighed _"what has happening to you, Naruto?" _

"_Jack, I have a whole month to do what I want, so you were telling me about something I have to get you?"_

"_**Well, first of all, let's get rid of that orange suit, two reasons, it doesn't intimidate and it doesn't match my mask." **_Naruto sweat dropped a little.

"_ok? Then what shall I wear?" _

"_**my old clothes, they are in my old body…and at the same place we will find the object, it isn't far from Konoha…"**_

"_why don't you just tell me what this object is?..." _

"_**Because then I would ruin the fun" **_

Naruto sighed and started to walk his little journey.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked in hours and wasn't there yet, but in the meanwhile he talked to Jack about what happened when they get completed.

"_**you already know that you get my spells and blood. You will get to the void to my home and do the deal we had, but don't worry it is still a while until we are one…"**_

"_what do you mean blood?" _

"_**you can say you'll get a bloodline"**_

Naruto became wide eyed, a bloodline is something huge.

"_awesome, I guess…"_

_**Konoha forest: rocky mountain**_

Naruto stopped, he saw a demon door.

"_**ah, we're here"**_

Naruto walked slowly to the stone face.

"***Yawn* So you are here to claim what's rightfully yours, well first you must perform an act of evil in front of me!" **

"act of evil?"

"**find a living man or woman and open their heart, kill them and I let you through" **

Naruto became wide eyed, kill again when it was so hard to kill the blacksmith.

"Fine……."

Naruto turned and walked away.

_**Konoha: street**_

Naruto saw a woman in her mid 30 .

"_fine Jack, I'll take her"_

Naruto walked towards the female

"excuse me, but could you help me in a matter, please"

The woman looked at Naruto

"sure" she said with a smile that made Naruto heart crush

_**Demon door**_

Naruto walked in front of the door, the woman was wide eyed, she has never seen something like that before.

"**and there is you sacrifice…"**

Naruto was silent, then he turned fast and took his fist through her heart, and ripped it out.

"**good you may enter, but what you will find in here is your own doom"**

Naruto raised a brow and went inside.

It wasn't a room, it was like the space, lots of starts and planets, but in the middle of the `room' there was a light. Naruto walked to the light and saw a body lying there, a body with armor and red hood, the body of Jack of Blades.

"_what the…is this the armor you want me to wear?" _

"_**yes, it will also scare your opponent"**_

Naruto changed outfit and the body disappeared, then there was a huge light and made all the stars and planets to disappear, Naruto turned and saw it.

"_**let me show you the Sword of Aeons"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Picture of Naruto in Jack's clothes in front of the sword, Fable theme music)

**Guildmaster: And there it was, the sword that destroyed land and shoot horror to the souls of the living.**

**Naruto of Blades are soon complete, and what of the chunin exam, will it end in peace or death.**

Next chapter: Souls of three

**Info: sorry about the delay, a long vacation and no time home, well tomorrow I will leave once again, sorry.**


	6. Three souls

**Naruto Of Blades**

**I don't own Naruto or Fable's Jack of Blades cous if I did I would have written these chapter on a luxy ship **

**No pairing yet**

**My first fic, so if there are any mistakes so tell me as fast as possible.**

**Please write what you think, it's hard to continue if you don't help**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 6: three souls

"the sword of Aeons? A sword…that's all you've talked so high about?! A sword!" Naruto was angry, he thought that Jack was talking about power, not a silly sword, but it was fancy.

Naruto suddenly felt great pain in his heart, he fell to his knees and screamed.

"_**A sword you say, no it's far more than just a sword, this weapon will make people run when they see it, but I sense that something is wrong…take a look at it!"**_

Naruto's pain was gone and went to his feet, he walked slowly to the sword, but he couldn't move it, it was stuck.

"it's stuck!" he tried to pull some more, but it was futile.

"_**why doesn't it work?... it should have worked." **_

"_what do you mean work? Pull it out?" _Naruto heard Jack sigh

"_**not everyone can use this sword, only me and those with the **__**archon's**__** bloodline"**_

Jack said the name Archon with so much hate that Naruto felt chills down his spine.

"_But I thought we were one…well soon anyway"_

"_**you should have been able to take the sword, but there is something that won't let you, I think that it is-"**_

"_the fox!" _Naruto knew that the fox would continue to ruin his life, but why now?

"_**maybe there is a way, it's impossible to take the fox out without you getting killed, but there is a way to stop his chakra from flowing through you're veins…"**_

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"_how!?!"_

"_**the only way is to get in my soul, but you need something to do that" **_Naruto was willing to do anything that's for sure.

"_what must I do" _

"_**three souls of Albion heroes…"**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto had no idea how to find souls, he don't even know where Albion is…or who it is.

Jack was quiet.

"_**Naruto…you see over there."**_

Naruto looked, but it was to far away to see what it was.

"_what is it?" _Jack didn't answer, which meant that he don't know either, Naruto walked to it.

It was three demon doors.

"_**demon doors in a demon door, that's new…"**_

Naruto walked to the first demon door.

"***Yawn* oh…Jack? No… Naruto!" **

Naruto was walking slowly back, how did it know his name.

" **you must know the rule before you find the three souls… first take Jack's mask on the pedestal over there so that when you have killed the reanimated soul, Jack can consume it"**

"_sorry Jack…" _

Naruto put it there, nothing happened, once it sat there perfectly he walked back to the door.

"**hero number one is one of despair, his heart fallen and his head bent. A hero of true strength and will, the only one to best him is skill." **

Naruto looked at the door in wonder.

"_what?" _then Naruto heard Jack laughing an evil laughter.

"_**AHAHAHAHAHA!!! HIM!?! This I have to watch" **_

Naruto walked through the door.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Demon door 1: Arena of hell**_

Naruto looked around, he was in an arena, he looked at the sky and it was burning as in if he was in hell.

He heard footsteps he looked over and saw the first hero.

"where am I" he said with an accent as almost Jamaican.

"_**Ah…I thought it would be you…. THUNDER!!!" **_

Jack's voice was all around the arena.

"Jack of Blades!?! Come here so that I can crush you're filthy bones until there is nothing left!"

Then he looked at Naruto.

"who are you?" This Thunder asked.

" I am Naruto of Blades…and who are you?" Thunders eyes went wide.

"I'm Thunder…you must be Jack's new body, but still you have control over yourself"

"yeah…and?"

"AND? Jack of Blades is like the devil in a mask, but where is the mask?" Thunder saw that Naruto crossed his arms.

"I'm going to use it to rip you're soul out."

"I see, it seems like Jack is using his mind tricks on you tricking you to help him, and in the end you will end up with your soul trapped in the void" Thunder took out his sword and shield.

"But if you want to take my soul you have to fight for it"

(if you want a action song in the background then you'll find the song on my page a link)

Naruto slowly reached for his sword and went to his stance, Thunder did so to.

Thunder rushed at Naruto, Naruto's eyes went wide, he ducked the coming swing and tried to block the second swing, but Thunder is so strong that Naruto flew through the whole arena and crashed in the wall.

Naruto looked up and saw that Thunder jumped and tried to cut Naruto in half, Naruto used Assassin's rush, but when he was behind Thunder, electricity went out of Thunder and shot Naruto so he flew to the other side of the arena.

"That's IT!!!" Naruto jumped in the air, starting to shoot shock waves out of his sword at Thunder.

Thunder ran on the wall of the arena and the shock waves clashed always right behind him.

"_GRRRRRRRR" _

Thunder ran closer and closer to Naruto, and when he was close enough he punched him hard.

Naruto was sent in the ground.

"_this is a hero? How can I beat that, I heard that Jack was stronger than ten heroes at once, but this strong I don't-"_

"**hero number one is one of despair, his heart fallen and his head bent. A hero of true strength and will, the only one to best him is skill."**

"_skill?" _

Naruto turned and saw that Thunder was trying to crush him by jumping on him, Naruto rolled out of the way, and sheathed his sword.

Thunder looked at Naruto strange, but charged none the less.

"_skill."_

Naruto ran towards him and gave him a fly kick right in the gut, and actually sent him flying.

Thunder jumped to his feet and ran towards Naruto again.

"_Fallen heart."_

"She never loved you!" Thunder stopped immediately.

"What?"

Jack gave Naruto a name in his head.

"Lady Grey, Elvira Grey never loved you, she fell in love with another! You are nothing but brute strength"

Thunder just stood there and closed his eyes, this was Naruto's chance, unsheathed sword in hand he ran towards Thunder and slashed him in his chest.

Thunder eyes went wide and jumped back.

"aaarrrrgggghhhhh!!!" his blood was everywhere

"_Head bent."_

Jack said something again to Naruto.

"not only that, but your sister…you were always looking down at her, she only wanted sibling love, but you didn't give her anything"

Thunder dropped his sword and shield and went to his knees and looked up at the burning sky with a tear in his eye.

(stop the music)

"you…are just as Jack…always using emotions against the enemy, you will regret being with Jack in the end, and you will have nothing left, like me"

Then he faded.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Room of dimensions**_

Naruto saw that Thunder soul was going inside Jack's mask.

And Naruto went to the second door.

"***yawn* oh it's the child from the dreams" **started the second door.

"**hero number two is one of cockiness to love, the twenty eyes deceiving of zero and a burden to the hero"**

The door opened, and Naruto walked through.

_**Demon door 2: the ship of twilight**_

Naruto was on a ship, he looked at the opening it was sun set.

"beautiful isn't it…" said a feminine voice, well tom boyish but still

Naruto turned fast and saw a woman with a katana similar to his own.

" _**Ahhh…dear Briar Rose. A shame that the Hero of Oakvale didn't kill you!"**_

Rose didn't look surprised at jack's voice.

She walked towards Naruto and sat at the edge of the ship looking at the eternal sun set.

Naruto looked at her wit eyes of confusion.

"let's talk before we fight."

Naruto sat next to her, watching the beautiful sight

"so now I know what happened to the mask" Naruto looked surprised

"I was there when Jack teleported away, we looked for the mask in days and years, but didn't find it…strange that a handsome guy like you should find it, and also still be in control" Naruto actually blushed at the handsome part.

"thanks I guess…" she smiled

"I feel sorry for you."

"hey I like the mask-"

"not that, I can see your past"

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"how-"

"I'm a soul now…I can do things, I guess it's normal that you feel safe with Jack, he is the third person who actually opens to you…in a strange way"

Naruto looked down.

"don't look so down boy, I know that you don't like killing, but you do this for Jack, you owe him…"

She went to her feet's and so did Naruto.

"let's make a deal" she said with a smile, a seductive smile.

" if you win, I will give you my soul so not only that you can take up the sword, but also that I'm with you if you need someone to talk to"

Naruto's eyes went wide, now he was happy.

"..but. if you lose, you'll have to be here with me"

Naruto's eyes went even wider, now he was scared.

"deal" she took out her hand, Naruto looked at the hand and took it.

"deal."

She walked ten meters away from Naruto and took out her sword.

"if a person dies in here you don't die, you're soul will just stay here, so lets start"

(if you want a action song in the background then you'll find the song on my page a link)

Rose disappeared in a flash of light, Naruto didn't even got the time to think before he got a fist in his head, he fell down to the deck of the ship, he turned and saw that she jumped down after him.

"_Thunder got strength Rose got speed…SHIT!!"_

Naruto took out his katana jumped a few meters away and sent a shock wave after her, but she took out her own katana and sent a shock wave at him, the waves clashed at each other and made the ship jump a bit.

Naruto attacked Rose, but right before the sword hit a blue field came around Rose and blocked the sword, and then she disappeared.

"you'll have to find me first"

Then twenty Briar Rose came around Naruto and they just stood there, the nine-teen clones disappeared suddenly, but Naruto then felt great pain in him.

"_wait, I defeated Thunder with the words of the demon door, I could do the same here!!"_

"**hero number two is one of cockiness to love, the twenty eyes deceiving of zero and a burden to the hero"**

"_twenty of zero? Wait I get it!!"_

Naruto went to his feet and attacked Rose again, but as last time she got the blue field and disappeared again, the twenty clones then came.

"_twenty of zero… witch mean that I can't attack one on one , but…"_

Naruto jumped fast in the air and sent a magic bullet over the clones, and the bullet turned to twenty bullets and crashed at everyone, the clone disappeared and Rose sent out a scream of pain that actually made Naruto feel pain in the heart.

"_Burden to the hero."_

Jack told Naruto what to say, but Naruto said back.

"_can't you say it…" _

"_**you are turning soft boy… what's gotten in to you?"**_

"_she was so kind to me, I can't say something like that"_

"_**fine"**_

While Naruto and Rose clashed swords jacks voice came In the air.

"_**oh Briar Rose, this reminds me a bit of when you sent the hero to take his own mothers soul, I wonder how you could live on with that feeling, you are only a burden in the way, I don't get what the Guildmaster saw in you"**_

Rose stopped half a second and that's was all Naruto needed, so he swung his sword through her.

(end song)

"you win I guess…" she started to fade.

"don't worry I will be a part of you as will Thunder and the last of the three, if you are able to defeat him…"

She walked slowly to Naruto and kissed his forehead.

"see you later" she said with a seductive voice.

Then Naruto faded.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Room of dimensions**_

Naruto saw that the soul went in Jack's mask, Naruto smiled and turned to the last door.

"***Yawn*hmm? Oh no the cult is ba-wait no"**

Naruto looked at the door strangly

"**hero number three is one who is scared and sought help through darkness, the will in his palm was not enough to give the will to the back. The hero was the start of the family tree of the hero of Oakvale, but without him there wouldn't be a hero of Bowerstone, But be warned young one what you will get after the three is only you're doom"**

The door opened and Naruto walked through.

_**Hook coast**_

Naruto saw around, a village in the snow, then he heard footsteps, Naruto turned and then Naruto heard Jack's laughter like never before.

"_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You are the third hero, you are a coward you old WIZARD!! Or what MAZE!!!"**_

(picture of Jack of Blades holding up the earth in one hand while to his left is Thunder and to his right is Rose, with Fable 1 theme)

**Guildmaster: So now Naruto has taking his final step to become the new Jack of Blades, but who is this Hero of Bowerstone, and will more faces shows up?**

**If you want to know then keep up reading Naruto of Blades.**

Next Chapter: I'm a coward. __


	7. i'm a coward

**Naruto Of Blades**

**I don't own Naruto or Fable's Jack of Blades cous if I did I would have written these chapter on a luxy ship **

**No pairing yet**

**My first fic, so if there are any mistakes so tell me as fast as possible.**

**Please write what you think, it's hard to continue if you don't help**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 7: I'm a coward

Cold, Naruto felt cold and not because of the strong Will energy that flowed through the third hero, but because the sick ass cold snow.

"You're hero number three? Wow, I was expecting a huge, fast warrior not an old man…" Naruto said with a cold voice.

The hero walked slowly towards Naruto who just stood there, waiting for him to make the first move, but then the man stopped and looked closely at Naruto.

"my name is Maze and I'm sorry to not look up to your expectation, but do not underestimate me."

Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto of Blades…a pleasure I guess" He said with his frozen voice, Maze shook his head while letting out a sigh.

"Naruto of Blades? Seems like you're Jack's new puppet, a shame. I can feel a lot of goodness inside you, but its slowly fading bit for bit"

"I'm not his puppet, he is my friend, he promised to help me to get people to like me, but that only works when I have powers to protect the people"

"Listen to me now boy! You're just his new tool, you could say that his strongest power his mind tricks, so in the end you will regret every choices you have made with him and there is no turning back."

Maze walked past him towards the docks and Naruto followed behind him.

"This is the place I died, by the Hero of Oakvale. I was really a coward back then, I was afraid of death, so I sought immortality, but I could only find Jack…"

Naruto scoffed.

"So you are a coward then"

Maze shook his head

"by walking to Jack I became a coward, but what you are doing is no different from what I did, only I got to feel the sweet peace while you are going to your own doom…"

Maze could feel the anger that came out of Naruto, he knew that he would possibly die again and become one of the three helping souls.

_( if you want some action music in the background, then go to my channel)_

Maze turned to Naruto, waiting a few seconds he started.

"well, let's get this over with"

Naruto held his sword strong and true, while Maze took up his staff and it was glowing.

Then Naruto got wide eyed seeing that all the ice on the water flew in the air and then flied towards Naruto who dodged quickly.

Naruto turned and saw a huge fire ball flying against him he could only try to block, but it stinged like a bitch.

Naruto ran trying to think of a plan, the demon door didn't give any hint, witch mean that he had to do it the old fashion way, improvise.

Naruto turned fast and ran towards Maze.

Maze's skin suddenly turned blue and when Naruto's blade touched his skin it didn't go through, it didn't even give a scratch.

Then while Naruto was so close to Maze, Maze took his left hand to the ground and a fire wall came up and made Naruto fly to a lighthouse.

When Naruto regained his senses, he jumped down the lighthouse and jumped high in the air, sending shock waves towards Maze, who looked unimpressed witch made Naruto angrier and angrier.

The shock waves didn't give that much effect, but it did so that Maze's skin turned normal, and that was Naruto's chance.

Naruto ran to him, trying to stab him, but Maze did a assassin's rush and was behind Naruto and used a force push, witch sent Naruto flying in the air, and when Naruto was almost to the ground Maze did a lighting blast on Naruto and that made him paralyzed, and Maze stabbed Naruto in his stomach.

(Music stop)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"aaarrrrrgggghhhh!!!" Naruto jumped away from Maze while holding his bleeding wound.

"_This guy is stronger then Thunder and Briar Rose!" _

"is you are Jack's friend…shouldn't he have trained you instead of giving you raw power?"

Naruto didn't know if it was a taunt or a question, but it did make Naruto angry.

Naruto used assassin's rush to get to Maze as fast as possible and then he started to give barrages of slashes with his sword, but Maze blocked it with ease and Naruto knew why, Maze used slow time to see all the hits, so Naruto got an idea.

While slashing, Naruto focused Assassin's rush on his arms and not his feet, so that his sword became double as fast.

Maze couldn't keep track of Naruto so he got a nasty wound on his shoulder down to his thigh, he became wide eyed and rolled fast away.

Maze stood still, watching Naruto waiting for him to make the first move, but then he felt that something was wrong, he looked down and his staff was gone, he looked up and he saw the end of the staff was through his troth.

Blood, everywhere there was the color red.

Naruto stood over Maze in his triumph while Maze was on his knees trying to take out the staff from his neck.

Maze went to his feet and looked at Naruto.

"so much power, yet you use it to serve Jack, but remember that even with that power someone will defeat you in the end" Maze started to fade.

"defeat me? You had a chance, but now I didn't have Jack's mask, so that's the reason you almost defeated me, but remember that Jack is invincible." Maze was soon gone and he shook his head.

"Jack isn't invincible, he lost to the hero of Oakvale…"

"well, it's a long time and I guess that the hero is dead, so no one can defeat me now"

Only maze's head was left and it to started to fade.

"no, there is still a hero who can…"

"who?"

"the Hero of Bowerstone…" then he was gone.

Naruto faded to.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Room of dimensions**_

Naruto saw that the mask started to move and twitch, and then it stopped.

Naruto walked to it and took it on, and he felt a thing that he had missed a bit…power

"_finally back…" _

"_**get the sword!"**_

"_ok, ok…easy"_

Naruto walked to the sword of Aeons and took his hand on the hilt.

He ripped it up and looked at it, and he could feel it, it felt like you were in an bed and just sleeping, it just fitted in his hand perfectly.

Light as a feather and strong as chakra.

"_**Finally, I have my sword back AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"**_

Next Chapter: Complete.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sorry for short chapter, but I'm planning the plot and I'm at a hard decision.

Next chapter will be longer, and I'm planning even making a double chapter (two in one) 


	8. Next Start

**Naruto Of Blades**

**I don't own Naruto or Fable's Jack of Blades cous if I did I would have written these chapter on a luxy ship **

**No pairing yet**

**My first fic, so if there are any mistakes so tell me as fast as possible.**

**Please write what you think, it's hard to continue if you don't help**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 9: New start

"Sasuke, where are you? There is only three rounds until his"

Naruto looked at his tablet

Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Temari

Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino

Naruto of Blades vs. Hyuuga Neji

Sabaku no Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke

"Will Nara Shikamaru and Temari please come down to the arena…" Said the prospector

They walked down with fire in their eyes, Naruto knew that this fight would be interesting, but maybe not for Shikamaru…

(Not going to write fight, just watch the episode)

"winner Temari."

Everyone thought Shikamaru was an idiot for forfeiting like that when he had the upper hand, but that's Shikamaru.

"What the hell Shikamaru!?!" Ino had murder in her eyes, when one in her team could become chunin he gives up.

"what? I am almost drained of chakra…" Shikamaru replied while walking up to his seat.

The prospector let out a sigh. _"why do all the kids these days give up?" _he shook his head.

"will Kankuro and Shino please come to the arena."

Shino looked ready, but before he could take a step Kankuro yelled out.

"OI! Prospector…I forfeit" a lot of the audience was disappointed, but was happy to see the prodigy, Hyuuga Neji in battle.

"fine, winner Aburame Shino… next up Naruto vs. Neji, please come down…."

The whole arena was quite, to see the loser and prodigy fight wouldn't be fun….but.

_**Chunin arena: fight 3**_

When Naruto and Neji was on the field, they only stared in each other's eyes, until Neji spoke.

"It's pointless, faith is meant to be, and by that it means that I will win, so why struggle when you know you can just forfeit" Naruto tilted his head.

"what kind of hero…would I be if I ran away, I don't believe in faith as you do, but I believe in myself and that is better than to believe in something that doesn't hold you're back" Neji looked a bit mad at that sentence.

"it doesn't matter though, you will be defeated no matter what" He went to his guard

"hmph." The hokage and Kazekage's eyes went wide when they saw a blade suddenly in Naruto's hand.

"if you believe so much in faith, why don't I just take away that faith."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(if you want some background music to the fight, then go to my channel)

Naruto and Neji jumped at each other, Naruto raised his Sword of eons and tried to slash Neji in half, but Neji dodged barley, he was to confused to know how Naruto could have gained so much power after one month, it was inhuman.

The slash Naruto did destroyed the ground, and the ground became a huge hole, but the thing was that it looked like the grass there died, Neji knew it had something to do with the sword.

"Neji you are so slow"

Naruto did a assassin's rush and was behind Neji, before Neji could turn he felt a metallic arm crunch in his back.

"arrggghhhh"

Neji flew across the arena and was choking blood, the arena was speechless.

"where is your faith Neji, use it, win over me"

Naruto jumped in the air and sent shock waves at Neji, then Neji did something the Hyuugas became speechless for, he did a kaiten, a shield of chakra rotating around Neji, it could also bring good damage to the opponent, the kaiten blocked the shock waves easily.

"let me quote you Neji: so why struggle when you know you can just forfeit" Naruto said with a mocking voice.

Neji threw kunais and shuurikens at Naruto, but then Naruto did the same thing he did with Anko's kunais, he stopped them while they were in the air.

"How?" Naruto let out a chuckle at Neji's easy question.

"I don't need to tell you." _"cous I can slow time"_

"Now die!!" Naruto jumped so fast that it looked like e flew towards Neji who quickly rolled away, but was met by a fist, Neji clashed in the ground.

"I told you I would crush you fai-" An unbelievable pain came to Naruto.

Lots of Jack's memory came back and it was to much.

"AAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH" Naruto's sword disappeared in his hand.

Neji saw his chance and were in a strange stance.

"Chew on this HAKKEN" Then with a good speed he started to hit pressure points on Naruto.

" 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 126, 253!" He took almost all the pressure points on Naruto who was in his dream land.

( end of music)

_Dream Land_

_A female with completely white eyes were in front of Naruto, she had red robes and wore a hood._

"_Jack will destroy you and everything you love"_

_Then Naruto saw a beautiful woman with a mask that was almost like as Jack's._

"_why stop Jack ,it like stopping yourself and if you do that then I can't be in your bed anymore" she said with a seductive voice._

_Another female arrived, but he could only see the hourglass figure and everything else were black._

"_Please don't do it, I can't lose another important friend… I …lo-"_

Real world

BOOOOM

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was crushed inside a wall.

"What the helvete" (helvete = hell in Norway, sorry did it for fun)

Naruto tried to get up, but he couldn't do it, his whole body was in pain, it felt like a guy with I knife was stabbing him all over his body.

"give up…"

Naruto looked up and saw Neji over him.

"how the hell did we get like this, you are suppose to be down here…" he said slowly

"Naruto… don't force me to kill you." Naruto looked at the prospector and saw he was about to lose.

"lik**e hell I'm going to LOSE!!!" **Neji's eyes went wide when an shock pulse flew out of Naruto, Neji flew again across the arena, and he was really surprised to see Naruto on his feet.

"**YOU ARE ANOYNIG, YOU KNOW THAT, RIGHT!?! WHINNING AND WHINNING…WHAT IN THE BLADES NAME ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT DEFEATING ME!!!"**

Neji went to his feet and looked at Naruto's eyes, the eye ball was red, the color was yellow and the pupil was completely void black.

"Naruto?"

Naruto walked slowly towards Neji, and Neji knew he had to defeat him fast.

"**NEJI….I DON'T USE THIS TECHNIUQE MUCH, BUT YOU DESERVE IT FOR BIENG A PAIN IN THE ASS….KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"**

Neji was sweating this was to much…

"Naruto…"

"**WHAT!?!"** yelled the 300 Nautos

"I forfeit."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Wh**at…" all the clones disappeared,

"you win… I can't defeat you and thank you"

"for what…"

Neji didn't answer, he was to busy being sleeping.

"winner Naruto of Blades!"

Nobody clapped and Naruto looked up at the audience and saw that they where speechless, but one man with only one eye looked at Naruto in interest, Naruto shrugged it off, but when he heard someone clapping he looked up and saw the Kazekage clap, and with that…everybody shouted and clapped and screamed.

Naruto smiled under his mask…maybe he would get a greater future, but there were something Jack was trying to tell Naruto about the Kazekage.

Then suddenly Sasuke and Kakashi stood in the middle of the arena, Kakashi looked around.

"so… who did all this…" Kakashi said lazy

"your student." Kakashi's and Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"Naruto did this?" Sasuke asked.

"yep, and you are right on time for your fight against Gaara." After saying that a lot of sand came down to the arena and there stood Gaara.

"well, let's begin"

(watch the episode…)

"aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhh" Gaara screamed in agony when the chidori perced his chest.

"my blood, m**y blood , MY BLOOOOD!!!!!!!!!" **

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

A huge explosion were on the wall of Konoha, but Kakashi, Naruto and the Hokage wondered why no one was panicking, then they saw that a illusion made everyone sleep.

"Naruto, wake every shinobi you see!!!"

"sure"

On the Kage stand where the Hokage and Kazekage sat stood the Kazekage with a smile on his faze.

"this will be fun"

He turned to the Hokage who looked at Konoha wide eyed.

"long time no see, Sarutobi sensei!!!" screamed the Kazekage while showing his true faze, Orochimaru.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Fable 1 theme, picture of Naruto choking Neji)

**Guildmaster: A war, the ominous thing that is the true evil in the world has happened were the young hero are standing, but what will happened will the faith control what's happened in the (episode) future or will the chains of faith change, wait two weeks to find out.**


End file.
